


Gold Medal.

by naivesherlolly



Series: Sherlock One Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olympics, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, john being a confused hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly
Summary: Louise Fischer was a new olympian, having only been selected to compete two months before the Olympics 2020. Nobody thought that she would be able to make it, yet she often seemed to surpass expectations, and there was definitely one person who believed in her, and that was her husband.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sherlock One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403
Kudos: 10





	Gold Medal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me slowly making my way through the list of plots in my google docs :)  
> Also please excuse the quite out of character Sherlock here; I just couldn't resist.

Louise was extremely nervous. Nobody thought that she could do it. Of course, they had every right to think that - she was 26, and she had only been long-distance running for four years before this very moment. That, and she had been a last minute decision to represent England after their other athlete had pulled out due to falling pregnant a couple of months prior. So here she was - completely out of her depth and sincerely regretting her decision to accept the position, but it was too late to back out now. Not since she would be running in approximately 7 minutes. 

As she stood in the changing room with her team, she took a moment to look around. Everybody was in a mad rush to get everything ready - she could see the flag that she would be holding up if she won; that wouldn't be happening. Her manager was desperately trying to find her phone so that she could call...someone or other - Louise couldn't quite remember what she'd said a couple of moments ago. She twiddled her wedding and engagement bands on her finger, something she would always do when she was nervous. It reminded her that he was going to be out there today - watching her, cheering her on. And that gave her a little bit of confidence, knowing that he was going to be there. He was always going to be there. 

"Right - it's time, lovely. Are you ready?" Jackie, her manager, asked her, rubbing her arms comfortingly. She knew how scared Louise was, but she wanted her to go out there and do well, and all she could do was provide support. 

"I-I think so. Yes, I'm ready." Jackie nodded.

"Good. Great, that's fantastic. I've made sure that your hubby has a great view - I put him near the track so you can go straight to him _when you win_." She enunciated. Jackie also knew that Louise had a problem of never believing in herself and always thinking of the worst outcomes. It came with the life that she led, thanks to her husband. But Jackie knew that she loved her life - she wouldn't change it for the world. And if Louise was happy, then so was Jackie. 

" _Can all competitors for the Female ten thousand metre please make their way to the track, I repeat, all female ten thousand metre runners to the track please, thank you._ " A male voice spoke through the com. 

Jackie led Louise out to the track, two other team members following behind her, making sure that everything was ready. One of them was carrying the flag, and the other one was holding three bottles of water, which Louise had a feeling that she would be needing after she finished. But the flag, she was sure would go to no use. 

She had no time to look for her husband before she needed to get ready, so she just focused on listening to Jackie's motivational quotes, which she was sure Jackie was saying on purpose just to amuse her from their cringyness. They worked for a while, but the nerves made a full return when she was ushered to her place on the track. 

"I'm guessing you know what you're doing then love?" The man asked, smiling reassuringly at her. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She replied, trying to keep her breathing under control. 

"Good luck - I'll be rooting for you. Jackie said that your husband was here - what does he look like? I'll try to get him to the finish line before we start." 

"He has a head of black hair, tall..." She trailed off, looking around for him. Finally, she found him talking to two other people - a man and a woman, and by the looks of things, they were married. She figured out who they must be. "Aha, over there, speaking to that couple." She pointed. 

"Ah right, I've gotcha. Shall I bring them all over?" She smiled and nodded, the nerves dissipating once she saw her gorgeous husband. 

"Thank you." He nodded going over to them and taking them over to the other side of the track. 

"Ladies, if you could please take your places, the race will begin in one minute." Louise took her place, getting ready to start. She waited as the whole arena quietened down. The gun went off, and so did she, as well the other women. 

She kept her breathing under control the whole way, overtaking seven women which put her in third place. She wasn't going to win, but she was happy with third. But the women ahead of her slowed down slightly, and so she took her chance and sped up, easily overtaking them both, and started sprinting, with only half a lap left. As she neared the finish line, she couldn't believe it. She was going to win! 

She sped up every so slightly, and that was it. Crossing the finish line, everybody jumped up, cheering a whooping as she looked around at everybody. As she came to look down, she caught sight of someone clapping very fiercely, and cheering with all of their might. And it was him. Her husband. 

_Sherlock._

She smiled as she looked over to him, deciding whether to go over to him or to congratulate the other women. But she knew what she wanted to do. She as caught sight of Jackie, who was gesturing over to Sherlock too. Louise also saw the couple who Sherlock had been speaking to before, and they both looked mildly confused as to why Sherlock was so excited. _So this must be John and Mary,_ she concluded. Of course, Sherlock never got around to telling them about her before they moved to Norwich. But she guessed that he must have taken them here today so they could find out, because it was clear that he still hadn't told them. 

Louise started to run over to the group, speeding up as she got closer. Sherlock opened his arms, and she ran into them, hugging him tightly as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I can't believe you won! I'm so proud of you, baby!" He exclaimed, putting Louise down and pulling her into a kiss. 

"Wait, hold on a minute," John stepped in, breaking Sherlock and Louise away, "you two are married?" He questioned in astonishment, only just noticing the sun glinting off of Sherlock's gold wedding band. They both nodded, smiling slightly. 

"Of course, this is all Sherlock's fault; he said he was going to tell you, but then he never got round to it. I've been telling him to come back down to London for so long and visit you, but he never does." John scoffed indignantly. 

"He bloody well did as well! He came to visit us once a month, and never said anything! And also, you must have taken off your band - I would have noticed it. Me or Mary of course." Said woman now came into the conversation. 

"Well I for one am very happy for you both. And congratulations, Louise!" Mary said, hugging her. She returned the hug thankfully, before she was called over by Jackie. 

"Sorry, I have to go, but I'll catch up with you a bit later?" She questioned, walking backwards. 

"Of course darling!" Sherlock raised his voice, waving to her as she jogged away. 

John stood there, a look of pure confusion and slight shock on his face. 

"I don't get how you've managed to hide the fact that you're married for this long! I mean, it seems like everybody else knows except for us!" He stated. And it was true; everybody did know. Half of the reason Louise and Sherlock had moved to Norwich was to be with Louise's family, and the other half was because he couldn't face John everyday and not tell him. 

"I just...I wanted this to be private. Even though you're my best friend, you're still a big part of my work - you've been helping me solve cases for years, for god's sake, and I didn't want to risk Louise getting involved at all. That's why." He explained. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't regret the decision I made. It's kept her safe, and I've been able to stay with her. That's all I care about."

John's demeanour softened, and he nodded slightly. 

"Of course, of course, I understand. You did the right thing. I'm happy for you, mate." He smiled at his best friend, and Sherlock surprisingly smiled back. 

Lots of things were surprising John today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say, I'm really tempted to make this into a whole book, but I have way too many on the go as it is :')  
> And I don't know why, but every time a book mentions Sherlock wearing a wedding band, my heart just skips a beat, like it's so sweet and pure and just ... :')


End file.
